School Stalkin'
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Saya knew, oh she just knew something had to have gone wrong. What was she thinking, asking Diva of all people to pick up Riku? By now she had probably locked him up somewhere to "do homework". Diva x Riku. Complete.


**A/N:** After my first story here, I just wanted to write something more sweet and inocent... Anyways, Chemestry class seems to magically inspire me, so this was mostly written in school. 

_Warnings:_ Emm- You should always beware of me, ne?... -ehem- Sugestiveness, and kinda one-sided KaiSaya (But you can always take it as friendly brotherly stuff...)

_Nothing is mine... Well just Riku..._

_Let me dream a little T-T_

**School stalkin'**

"I'll bet 500 yen that you don't got the balls to talk to her." 

A student turned to the approximately fourteen year old blond boy who had spoken to him, after both had stared astonished for a while at a silhouette that was moving confused among a stampede of students going out of the Seishun.

The lady in question was approximately two heads taller than most of the preteenagers who were running everywhere, which clearly made her stand out of the picture. She was wearing a simple dress that looked like it was from another century, and looked clearly disoriented. Both guys had question marks on their heads, definitively it was something that you wouldn't see every day.

"Riku!" Yelled Diva, obviously annoyed. Not because Saya had sent her to pick up Riku from School -Because the brown-haired boy was not going to find anyone at home, so she should take him to the Mall where Saya and Kai had gone to buy some stuff and where they wouldhave a meal- Please, she alone had offered herself pleasently for this task – It was just that the young chevalier did not seem to be anywhere in sight, and she was not known well for her patience.

The student raised an eyebrow. 

Riku? He was sure that he had heard it somewhere... 

The desesperate vampire ran towards the nearest building, going up through the stairs with superhuman speed. She made her way to the nearest door, where still were few present students, hoping to find her lover there. Diva pouted as she realized what a failure her quest was becoming. She had searched twelve classrooms by this point and still nothing.

Riku was calmy leaving his classroom. There was no choice, he had had to do the cleaning and laboriously he alone had finished it - Because his classmates had all left as soon as the bell rung.

Meanwhile Diva let out an annoyed sigh. She was worried. It had been a while since she started to search for him, and there wasnt even trace of him. She found herself not knowing where to go. After looking for him through the entire building she let herself fall onto a nearby bench. She gave an exhausted snort, noticing she had ended up right back where she had started.

She stretched, ready to continue searching, but a voice stopped her. 

"Gomen'ne miss, the Seishun is about to close and you cannot be heee..." 

The queen turned her head practically one hundred eighty degrees, her eyes ignited in a deep blue, shining furiously. 

"I-I-I-I-I-It w-was- j-just a-a s-suggestion."

The small, pathetic child was on the verge of being strangled by a furious chropterian, when her brilliant orbs made out in the distance the chocolate-like head of a certain chevalier. 

Riku was soon wrapped in dress layers and thin arms. 

_Riku!_

The fair-haired from earlier seemed to finally remember him.

Riku Miyagusuku. The one from 8th grade, class B. 

By the way, the very same one who was now leaving the Seishun...

"I throught I'll never see you again!" Exclaimed Diva, almost in tears, while she rushed towards Riku, embracing him. He looked clearly surprised, but his expression soon changed to a worried one. 

"Its all right, Diva..." 

... The one that the strange girl was embracing... 

Diva pressed her lips against Riku's, kissing him warmly. 

... And kissing. 

It took a little bit of time for Riku to answer, but when he didn't saw anyone arround he slowly let himself go, embracing the vampire's neck, sweetly corresponding. 

"...Oh..." 

He separated a little bit to take air, feeling a hot breath against his lips, scarcely far enough to allow their lungs to fill with oxygen, far enough to feel his lips brush with hers – his eyes crashing with a pair of blue orbs. 

"...my..." 

Diva whispered, feeling her lips brush with Riku's in every word, "We should leave now, Riku-chaan..." Riku noded overwhelmed, and now he began the kiss. 

"...God." 

- 

- 

-

Saya knew, oh she just _knew_ something had to have gone wrong. What was she thinking, asking Diva of all people to pick up Riku? 

By now she had probably locked him up somewhere to "do homework".

Kai smiled nervously, placing his hands on the hips of a very furious Saya, inclining a bit to put their forheads together. "C'mon, Saya... they probably just stopped somewhere on the way back or something, that's all."

Saya sighed. 

"You do know that Riku knows how to control Diva better than anyone, right?" 

With anoyance Saya agreeded, crossing her arms, receiving a small kiss on the cheek.

That month Riku could swear that everyone in the Seishun (at least the masculine population) would look at him in a way that simply would make him shiver. how was it possible to in one day go from a low-profile guy to a walking spectacle?

On another note, Diva decided that it was "dangerous" for Riku to return home alone... 

...So she decided to pick him daily.

( Saya objected to this the third day, since the pair were always late getting home, and when they did finally get back Riku tended to be suspiciously tired and sore, yet happy and often grinning like an idiot.)

**Owari!**

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, lot, lot to Perentie Fan, my dear Beta C: (Sorry Jonathan, I still have trouble with _on_ and _in_ TT Those damn little bastards syllables) He's always so usefull, so now go and bother him and ask him about that awsome story he's writing and won't publish :3 Also thanks to XSparkieX who let me use his/her AU she/he usually uses in her stories, thanks XSparkieX!

This story was fully inspired in my classmates, who are a buch of perverts XD (Those damn private schools...)

Anyways, it wasn't my intention to insinuate that much the SayaKai paring, but I just have a thing for the brother/sister complex. Also I cant remember if theres any phisical contact between 'em in the series, and I just couldn't resist to the touchy thing I have always throught Kai have...

The little purple button down there will grant you tree wishes :3


End file.
